


NMC

by Luvie_honey



Category: K-pop
Genre: Gen, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28502679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luvie_honey/pseuds/Luvie_honey
Summary: The debut of a new kpop group is totally normal in korea and it feels like it happens everyday. But what is it like behind the scenes? Do the members get along, or will there be problems? Will the fame come automatically, or will the hard work become too much?
Kudos: 3





	NMC

**Author's Note:**

> I made and updated this story back in 2018 on wattpad in german, so please don't get confused, if things don't add up with stuff that is happening right now. I try to translate everything as best as I can :)

It was a normal day for me, as I headed to my entertainment. It's almost robotical, how my body knows what to do every morning, I wake up, eat a little snack, grab my bag and go. But it wasn't all that bad, it felt kind of securing in a way. I knew what I'd do today, tomorrow, the day after that... These thoughts didn't leave my mind as I wandered down the streets of Seoul. I looked at all the people, they all felt familiar. I've been a trainee in Anmectie Entertainment for about 3 years, yet nothing really changed. The same old people, the same old markets, the same old questions. Of course I was worried, if I would ever become an idol, but I like to see the things in a positive light. Living my dream as a trainee is already so much fun, so becoming an idol would just be an added bonus! But that is my goal, and I will work hard for it, because I know I can do it! I began to happily jump around instead of walking, and sooner or later I finally arrived. Of course Woo was already waiting. "There you are!', he shouted from a distance. I was still able to see his big smile, which already brightened my day. Makua Jinwoo, the friend, that accompanied me my whole trainee life. He was about two years older than me, but you couldn't tell unless you knew about it. Still laughing, I arrived in front of the building and in front of my friend. "I'm also glad to see you, stinker." He started pouting. His hair was naturally brown and together with his long eyelashes, he was one of the prettiest people around here. With such a handsome face, you can't really believe every emotion he tries to make. He suddenly looked at my clothes and started to smile again. "So, sweater weather is over, huh?" I couldn't help but to laugh. "Finally, I'm telling you, I have fought against the cold weather for way too long!" Now both of us laughing, we entered the building. In the entrance hall, there was the reception area and a little waiting room. It was never empty and everytime I saw the people here, I just wished them a lot of luck to become successful and happy, since I knew how hard that could be. Woo and I went to the trainee board, a little bulletin board with additional programs for trainees, to see what was going on today. "A competition... interesting.", someone said right beside me. Actually, there were only forms for a big contest, that was held today. Did they announce that beforehand? I looked at the different songs. Oh, they want a dance cover of Red Velvets Happiness! And there was still a space left for the part of Wendy! I lost no time and immediately entered the contest. "Yu Jae-Kang", I mumbled as I wrote my name down. The other participants were all female, but I didn't really care about that. Suddenly I heard Woo laughing again. "Why was it clear from the beginning, that you were going to choose a Red Velvet song?" I just had to smile. "Come on now~ Red Velvet are great!" I looked at the song he signed up for. "Ha! TT by Twice! And you're calling me predictable?" He started blushing with the biggest grin on his face. "Come on now~ Twice are great too!" We both started laughing and made our way to the practice room. "Same practice as always?", he asked me as we started to warm up. We always train a little bit before we grab breakfast with the others, and after that everyone comes together to practice. We started to dance to Dramarama by Monsta X. It was a fairly new song, but we had to learn the choreography as soon as possible, since the song was so addicting. Every morning we would dance to different songs by idol groups, sometimes we even learnt the dances for girlgroup songs, not only because girlgroups are awesome, but also because it was very important to learn the techniques of as many dances as possible. While dancing, we tried to sing the song, without disturbing other people in the room, but when we did the chorus, some of them started to sing along with us, so we decided to get louder. A women decided to join us, which was really cool. She, of course, was also a trainee of the entertainment and was well known for her amazing dancing skills. The whole dance went by well and we even got a little applause by the time we finished the song. I was so glad that everyone around here was so nice. We thanked the trainee for dancing with us and made our way to the cafeteria. "She was so awesome, right?", asked Woo with a big smile on his lips. "Totally awesome! I love how talented everyone around here is~ By the way, you were really good too." He looked down a bit and smiled, it was no secret that Jinwoo wasn't the best dancer around here, but he got better everyday. Also, he was already well known for his unique beauty. We arrived at the cafeteria and started grabbing our food. "I hate how they try to force us to be skinny, there are more salads than desserts! This is so unfair..." Woo was pretty upset about that. I had to laugh, but I also kind of had to agree. I would do anything for some good ice cream right now. We sat down at a table, where some guys had a big discussion about something. One of them noticed us arriving and turned around. "Did you hear the rumors?? They're planning to debut a new group! Who do you think is gonna be part of the line up?" And they continued with their chat. Woo and I looked at each other, as we probably thought the same thing. "We're definitely not debuting!" He started laughing loudly, after I accidentally said that a bit too loud. "You're way too negative! But okay, I still have to agree with you~", he said and the both of us laughed. We started eating and enjoyed our meals, until there was a sudden announcement through the speakers that the training would be starting in about 5 minutes. We tried to hurry up with eating and ran back into the practice room. Like always, there was a trainer standing at the front of the room, he went through different basics, with the difficulty increasing over time. Who ever had problems getting through this, should go home and stay there, at least that's what the people said around here. Naturally, some trainees started doubting themselves here, but I didn't really have any problems, since my stamina was well developed. After two hours we started learning some actual choreographies. Of course if someone needed it, they could take a break and drink something, but I couldn't just stop dancing once I was fully pumped up! After another hour, I had to admit, that I was slowly getting tired, but I pushed through and finished after another hour. "Well done guys, your break is 15 minutes long, after that you should get to your song lessons!", the trainer told us. Jinwoo and I quickly hurried to the cafeteria to grab something to drink. "Did you also get the feeling that today was a bit harder as usually?", Jinwoo asked me, breathing heavy. I shaked my head. "You're just paranoid! Don't worry about it." He gave me a concerned look and grabbed more food. "How can someone have such an insatiable appetite, yet have such a great body? You're such a mystery to me!", I said to him in shock. He just laughed at me, his only answer was a finger over his mouth, signifying that it was a secret. I just had to smile and as the break was starting to come to an end, we made our way to our singing lessons. Now it was my time to shine, I was well known for my singing abilities, and of course I just loved to sing! We both entered the small room and saw that the other three trainees had already arrived. Around here, one singing teacher had 5 trainees that he taught, I didn't really know what the other teachers were like, I was just glad that our teacher focused on us all individually. As almost always, our teacher arrived late, yet he still had a big smile on his face when he entered the room. "Is everyone here? Perfect! Let's start then.", he said and we started with our training. Usually we just start with some basic things to warm up, nothing really crazy, and after that everyone gets to present what song they're currently learning. "So, what are we gonna hear today? Jae! You said you wanted to sing Lion Heart, didn't you?" I felt my cheeks getting red. Actually, he kind of forced me to sing that song, since he loved it when I sang songs by female artists. "Sure, I'll try..." Woo pushed me softly to the front, so now I was standing in front of everyone. The teacher played the song on his piano and I started to sing. It honestly went better than expected, the song was catchy and of course everyone knew the lyrics, since Girls' Generation is one of those groups that you just have to know. Although I was pretty good at singing this song, I was still too embarrassed to look at anyone and ended up staring against a wall. Once the song finished everyone started clapping like crazy and I was so embarrassed, I started smiling while my cheeks were probably bright red. "That was everything but bad! Come on Jae, if you had as much confidence, as you have talent, you would have such an easier life!", my teacher told me and I responded with like a hundred thanks. We continued our lesson and after almost 4 hours we were finally done. At least with the main program, because now was the time for the different trainee challenges. We went to the bulletin board again to see where we had to go. "Hm, we have to go to different rooms.", I said as I compared our two sheets. "Alright, see you later! Make me proud, okay?", he told me with a big smile. I agreed and we split up to go to the places. I was pretty nervous as I entered, since everyone already was there, they didn't lose any time and immediately started. The others were probably masters, what if was going to embarrass myself? And as the song went on for a bit I noticed that they only played the instrumental, so that we had to present them live vocals. I kept getting more nervous, but as soon as we all started singing together, I felt all the pressure fall down. I was... having fun. Everyone was smiling and laughing, so I started to enjoy it too. The song went on and I was getting prepared for the bridge, since it was time for me shine on my own. I also had to hit a very hard highnote, so the pressure was on. But luckily, I worked towards being able to reach these kind of notes, and as the bridge went by, I showed them everything I got. The other trainees were really surprised, but they didn't let themselves be irritated for too long, as we had to wrap up the song. The last seconds of the song went by and I was just glad how well the whole performance went by. At the end, the man that watched us perform, had to choose a winner. I wish I could say that I didn't really care, but I knew deep inside how excited I was for the result. "And the winner is... Yu Jae-Kang! You were absolutely amazing right now! But every single one of you showcased how good you are! I'm very proud of the results of your training and I wish you a lot of luck for the future!" We were all smiling and thanked him. Full with happiness, I made my way to the entrance hall to meet up with Jinwoo. As I saw him approach, I already was able to tell what happened by the huge smile on his face. "Don't tell me... You won too?!", I yelled as I jumped towards him. "Yes!! Can you believe it? I'm so happy!!" We made our way home and the smiles didn't leave our faces for the rest of the day. "That proves once again how good we are! We worked hard for this, so we should proud of ourselves!", he said with such a sweet voice. "I am proud of us.", I said while looking at him. We had to split up after a while so with a big hug we said goodbye to eachother.


End file.
